


Of Glazed Doughnuts and a Crowded Five Course Meal

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Civilian AU, Implied Neglect, M/M, Modern AU, like very very briefly implied neglect, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bits from the life of math teacher Hux and his husband, the English teacher Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Glazed Doughnuts and a Crowded Five Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsNovaShh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNovaShh/gifts).



> So the last month turned out to be super duper hectic so I'm sorry if that isn't that great I'm so sorry  
> Also these two dorks are married but keep it on the low down

Hux sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his tie one more time and then figured that was the best he was going to be able to do. With this blasted heat, he probably wouldn't have it on long, anyway.

It was half way through the second semester and spring just happened to come early for them. It was _awful_ ; he felt like he couldn't walk to his car without being afraid that his freckles were going to come out.

He hadn't ever had a problem with them before, if he was being honest, but his lovable oaf of a husband had mentioned how ' _beautiful_ ' he would look with them and really, Hux couldn't imagine how Kylo could get anymore touchy-feely than he was now, nor would he be able to handle it. _Especially_ since they were going to be visiting Kylo's parents this weekend and he wanted Kylo to be focusing on them, not him.

\---

He had just settled into behind his desk when his favorite student, Rey, walked in. She was always smiling, the heat never appearing to bother her. "Good morning! Has Mr Ren brought in doughnuts yet?"

He cocked an eyebrow, trying to play innocent. "Ren? Bring doughnuts? Why would he do that? And didn't you have breakfast already?"

"Look, everyone knows that you two started off all 'bitter enemies until the end' like some Shakespearean knockoff -- which, given that Mr Ren is an English teacher and you're a math teacher, is kind of unsurprising -- but a lot of people also are pretty sure that you two are, you know, an item. He brings doughnuts every day and the _latest_ he brings them in is 7:30 because he knows that you like to have time to wash your hands." She looked at the clock. "Considering it's 7:27 and he's not been here yet, I'm surprised that you're not freaking out yet."

"I'm not prone to 'freaking out'," Hux reminded her, though he did check his phone to see if Kylo had texted him; he hadn't. "How do you know so much, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I like to think I'm pretty observant."

"I like to think that about myself, as well, and I noticed you never answered my previous question. Did you have breakfast today?"

She was just about to answer when Kylo came in, dressed in black jeans and a casual button down, a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts in hand. "Good morning! Second and third pick of the day goes to you two."

Hux cocked an eyebrow. "Who did first pick go to, Ren?"

"Phasma. You don't say no to the woman who can lift a person above her head when they're in full body armor. And, she asked very nicely."

Hux laughed. "Note to self: bribe Phasma with doughnuts."

"Mr Hux!" Rey's cheeks were tinged with pink as she crossed her arms. "Bribing people isn't the right thing to do, nor is it nice."

It looked like Kylo was about to reply with a retort, but the bell rang. Rey smiled and grabbed a doughnut before heading out, saying her thanks as she did.

Neither of them taught first block, every other day at least, so Kylo pulled up a chair to Hux's desk.

"I'm worried about her," he confessed, a pen absentmindedly rested on his jaw as he talked. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Afraid of losing your brightest student?" Kylo asked, playfully, as he propped his feet up on the desk. Hux, having admit defeat when it came to changing his boyfriend's behavior, had cleared off a whole section specifically for that purpose.

"I care about her outside of academics, you know. I do have a soul."

Kylo pouted. "I know you do, Mr 'I can't even play Pokemon because I won't faint them.'"

Hux swatted his shoulder. "I don't play that because I don't see the point in it."

Kylo laughed before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sure thing."

He was still lingering, lips gently gracing his neck when the door banged open. They jolted away from each other, Hux's cheeks heating up when he saw it was two more of their students; Finn and Poe, aka the most beloved couple in the school.

"Anyway," Kylo said as he got up, "Thank you for explaining that new policy to me, Mr Hux." He brushed past the two boys on his way out, and the three of them watched until he disappeared down the hallway.

"You boys needed something?" Hux asked, directing the question to the two. They looked mildly embarrassed, but got over that to ask questions about the previous night's Calculus homework.

\---

"You need to relax," Hux said as the two of them sat in Kylo's car, parked in the Organa's driveway.

He took a deep breath. "It's just that. I haven't brought anyone home in a really long time, not since I came out and... My mom is more than supportive, obviously, and my uncle, and even my dad, and, well, all of my family really, it's that I just can't help thinking that I've disappointed them a little. Not that they won't love you, or anything! I just-"

Hux leaned in, silencing his boyfriend with a kiss. "It's going to be fine."

Kylo nodded. "You're right, of course, I mean, you're usually right."

Their noses brushed before Hux pulled away, his hand on the door. "Look, if we don't get out now, I have a feeling you never will."

\---

So, there might have been more people there than the two of them had been led to believe would be there.

"Leia told me that you're a math teacher?" Kylo's uncle, Luke, said as Han brought out the soup he had made. "At Ben-er, Kylo's school?"

Kylo's knee bopped against Hux's, clearly annoyed by the slip of names.

"Yes, I've been working there for three years. I teach at least one block for all of the calculus courses, including precalc, as well as Algebra II."

"You know, you really strike me as a history teacher." Luke laughed. "Maybe that's just me projecting myself onto you, though."

Hux felt a vibration against his leg right before Kylo stood up abruptly. "If you'll excuse me."

 _How_ dare _he leave me alone with these people!_ "Ah, yes, well. Studying history is a bit of a side hobby for me, so you weren't too far off the mark."

"Ah, I'm sure you're just humouring me."

Well, he wasn't, but okay.

"How was the ceremony?" Leia said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" There couldn't be anyway that she _knew_ they had gotten married; only Phasma knew because she had been their witness.

"Oh, didn't Kylo tell you? I used to play a very active role in the local politics before I became a senator. I know just about everything that goes on in this town."

Actually, Hux hadn't even known that Kylo had family in the area until last month, so. "There wasn't really much of a ceremony, we celebrated with Hawaiian pizza and a movie."

"We knew that he emulated your father, but a secret wedding? _Seriously_?" Han sighed.

"Grandfather?" Was that the man Kylo kept a black and white picture of on his dresser?

"Let's not talk about him," Kylo said as he strode back into the room. "Sorry about that, it was an important phone call."

"Any good news?" Leia asked, her voice sounding like she knew a secret Hux was not privy to. Which, given how little Kylo had appeared to tell him, wouldn't be that surprising.

Son shot mother a look, and Han took the chance to direct the conversation elsewhere.

\---

Dinner went relatively smoothly and now Hux and Kylo had taken their showers and were settling into bed. 

Kylo had his arms wrapped Hux (not unlike a sloth on a branch), his long hair tickling the back of his neck, his breath warming his skin.

"What was that call about?" Hux asked softly, one of his thumbs running over one of Kylo's hands.

"Do you remember when we applied to be foster parents*?"

He unconsciously tensed. "Yes."

"Well, our application was accepted, and they want us to take in a girl whose previous home was abusive."

Hux's breathing hitched. "Are you saying they want us to take in-"

"Yeah. They want us to take in Rey. You were right to be worried about here and, because of your instinct, we get to help her."

\---

"Wow," Rey said as she stepped into their house. "It's so nice in here! You guys even have a white picket fence in the back? All it's missing is a dog."

"We're more of a cat type of people," Kylo explained as Millicent, Hux's cat from before they got together, stalked into the room. After a minute, she twined around Rey's legs, causing her to laugh before picking her up.

"You should know that she didn't let Kylo pick her up for months." That earned another laugh as she put the cat down.

They moved on to show Rey her new room. It was a guest bedroom, so there wasn't much in terms of decor, but they promised her that she could decorate it however she wanted, even get a new area rug, paint the walls, or get a new set of bed sheets.

When they sat down for dinner, it was at that moment that the three of them realized that they were a family now.

**Author's Note:**

> *=I know nothing about applying to be foster parents I'm so sorry


End file.
